You Make Me Feel Sanctity
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Brendan returns to see Steven,what happens after he returns ten years later?


You Make Me Feel Sanctity

Brendan Seamus Brady found himself staring at Steven Hay from across the green grass, outside his flat after ten years of not seeing each other. He seen Steven walking closer, with a look of disbelief but he could also see behind that is a look of happiness and relief. He felt Steven wrap his arms around his waist. Brendan places his hand at the side of his face and slides his fingers through his hair. Steven kisses his lips, he never got over him. He felt Brendan kiss him back with passion as he gently pushes him towards the opening of the door.

Steven stops when they get inside, pushing Brendan against the wall instead. He waited so long for this and didn't want Brendan to do all the work this time; he looked too fragile now. Steven felt himself holding him tighter, he didn't want to let go. Brendan pushed him gently across the room towards the bedroom. Steven swaps position and goes on top of him instead. He feels like the blood is rushing out of Brendan's veins, as Steven adjusts himself on top of Brendan.

As Steven starts to undo his jeans, Brendan placed both hands on his hips.

"How did you get out of prison?" Steven asked, he ruined the moment of silence and lust slightly. Though Brendan loved hearing his voice.

"I might have got somebody to get me out by giving them a price" Brendan breathed, ashamed of himself. Steven moved up.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, while kissing his neck.

"I'm sorry I sold everything I had so I'm homeless" Brendan was cut of by Steven placing his lips on his softly.

"Do you really think I care because I don't" Steven started undoing all his buttons on his shirt.

"No Steven; I can't do this I mean; whats been going on with you?" Brendan asked, while removing Steven's shirt.

"Nothing much, just same old" Steven breathed, as he removed Brendan's shirt with their flesh touching each others.

"Oh right, ten years older and you hardly look any older from when I last saw you; what do you eat Steven?" Brendan asked, with a smile. As his hands touched Steven's jogging bottoms.

"You don't look much older either" Steven says, removing Brendan's jeans. With only his underwear to go though he doesn't want to take them of just yet as he moves up again.

"Steven, I missed you so much you know; I mean just seeing you again makes me feel so happy; you make me feel sanctity" Brendan breathed, removing Steven's grey pants.

"I love you Bren, always have and always will; you know that" Steven replied, kissing him with just passion. As Brendan pushes him down, going on top of him. Still kissing him with just raw passion.

"The police might catch up with you" Steven breathed.

"I don't care right now" Brendan replied.

They finally moved the last piece of clothing and fell into each other arms as they went under the covers. It was about eight at night, in the winter. So it was dark, after making love. A lot of making love, about an hour of breathing and talking in hushed voices.

Steven fell asleep in Brendan's arms. Brendan just looking down at him in wonder. He waited so long for this moment, he just wants to take care of him now, though he knows the police will catch up with him unless they move abroad which Brendan doesn't want to put Steven through. Steven belongs here in England, with his children and Amy. So Brendan took it on himself as he removed Steven from his arms.

He stood up, putting on all his clothes before kissing Steven one last time on his forehead and setting of to go to Spain, Greece or somewhere like that. As he got his fake passport with him, he lets tears fall down as he opens the door and walks out. Shutting his door lightly behind himself as he made his way away from the house.

A couple of moments later, Steven opened his eyes. He stretched his arm out, to find just a hard mattress beside him. Steven put on his underwear and shirt as he walked around his house.

"Brendan" Steven called. As he looked in every room, he opened the front door to find he wasn't there either.

"Brendan!" Steven called out, looking across the empty garden.

He rushed back inside, putting on his jogging bottom. He slammed his door shut, as he found himself running and frantically looking around.

"Brendan!" Steven called, this time it came out as a scream. As he stood in the middle of the village. He was turning around everywhere, he looked so lost. He carried on running, till his heart-felt like it was breaking all over again.

He pushed past people, as he looked around. He almost gave up until he seen Brendan at the bus stop.

"Brendan" Steven called, Brendan looked over with shock. Steven doesn't give up. As he rushed over and sat next to him.

"Why did you leave me again!" Steven yelled, as he pushes him slightly to the side. Brendan grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Look at me; I'm doing this for your own good; you belong with Amy and the kids" Brendan told him.

"No I don't, I belong with you; they don't even speak to me anymore, let me come with you" Steven begged.

"Than make them, I'm no good for you and you don't deserve to stay in a country which you don't know" Brendan was cut of.

"I don't care where we are Bren, we could be living in a cardboard box in the middle of the Antarctica and I still wouldn't care" Steven started crying.

"Hey, you deserve better than a life on the run; look I got to keep a low profile; so just go home and sort something out with Amy; your kids will be teenagers now anyway" Brendan breathed, Declen will be twenty-six and Patrick nineteen. He hopes Eileen has brought them up right.

"You can't leave me again" Steven insisted, grabbing tightly onto his arm.

"You really want to go with me? I've got a fake passport and I can get you one on the way; I'm going to Barcelona" Brendan told him. Steven had to have a fake passport too since he cannot go abroad with his crimal record. Something Douglass forgot eleven years ago.

"I want to come with you; please" Steven begged, the bus arrived. Brendan stood up, Steven quickly getting up too.

Brendan got on the bus, as he stood in the entrance.

"I can't let you do this" Brendan told him, as he blocked his way.

"Please, let me on" Steven cried, as he tried to step on the step.

"Steven, no" Brendan told him, the bus driver shut the door. With Steven slamming furiously on the door, the bus was driving of.

"No!" Steven cried, as he was still trying to open the door. He couldn't let Brendan go again.

"Stop!" Steven cried, his voice sounded so loud as the wind kissed his neck. Steven kicked the door, though it didn't work as the bus drove of down the road. Brendan looked out the window, it took him a few moments.

"Stop this bus!" Brendan shouted, the bus driver tutted. As he pressed the break, he seen Steven running as the entrance of the door opened again. Steven got on the bus, kissing Brendan passionately on the lips. The bus driver shut the door again.

"I can't let you go" Brendan told him, as they both sat down on the seats. Steven was smiling, as he moved closer to him. Putting his hand in his, as the bus set of down the road. He placed his head on Brendan's shoulder.

"We get you a fake passport; what name do you want to be?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know, can I be Alan Sugar for the day?" Steven asked with a chuckle.

"No I'm afraid he might sue us; you can be Richard Davidson, well I'm Sam Harrison" Brendan showed him his passport which read Sam Harrison.

"What a crap name; yeah sure I be Richard" Steven smiled.

**FIN**


End file.
